Gomen ne, Watashi
by Mei and Mickey
Summary: With the scent of rebellion in the air, two new students to the DWMA must learn to put aside their differences and utilise the other's strengths before the concept of a 'bond' between a meister and a weapon becomes obsolete. ((And how can they possibly save the world when they're busy stalking their senpais? w [humour warning] ))


**'Sup my minions. Before anything else, I have a very important announcement to make. After a lot of thinking, I have decided to promote Jhline from beta reader to... PARTNER! Yep, Jhline and I are now making this account a joint account, and this is our first joint account story YAAAAAAYZ :3. Also we are changing our account name to "Mei and Mickey". Oh gosh, I'm so excited. Okay, back to the story. So, this is our first Soul Eater fanfiction and we hope you like it C:**

_**Yaaaaaaaay~! As you guys heard previously, Mei-chwan and I are now a joint account! :D We figured 'why the fuck not' because I already answered the questions on her profile and whatnot, like it was mine. XD You guys are free to call me Mickey now. Haha, now I'm not gonna be the only one calling previously-Encid "Mei-chwan" now. .w. Anyway, story time! We really love creating OCs, in case you haven't noticed. Hope you guys enjoy~!**_

* * *

><p>"Ah," A soft exhale parted from the girl's lips. Between her fingers, she was holding a small piece of plastic.<p>

**Nixon Jaxton**

**Weapon**

She carefully studied the name tag before pinning it to her rugged black vest. It was mandatory that she wore her name tag for today, as she would need it to find her partner. Her purple, furry ears twitched at the thought of having a meister, and she looked back nervously at her fox tail swinging from left to right.

Nixon sighed again as she dragged her hand through her abnormally red hair. _Let's get this over with._ She thought as she walked through the doors that would decide her fate.

Beyond the imposing double doors, was the most elegant and lavish room Nixon had ever seen. What appeared to be blood red silk draped from the ceiling and walls, swirling around the pale cream-coloured skulls that adorned the room. Tall, breath-taking black marble columns shot up to the vaulted ceiling from which the most enormous chandelier was suspended. Throughout the room, other people with names tags mingled and chatted with one another.

"I guess this won't be terribly hard," the girl mumbled to herself, "All I need to do is find a meister who isn't already taken..."

A few minutes in the grand room proved Nixon that the task was a bit more daunting than she had originally thought. Yes, there were many people in the room, but everyone seemed to be talking to someone who they were familiar with. She dropped back to the shadows of the columns, desperately hoping that someone would approach her first. She wanted to pick a companion herself and not have to be with the last person without a meister and then be stuck with some nut job or someone who she would not get along with, yet... Her timid nature in new environments made it impossible for her to speak with anyone.

Suddenly, a loud noise caught her attention. Curious, Nixon looked across the room to find a girl wearing an unbutton black blazer, blue tie undone and hanging loose, and a plaid skirt. The girl was... preaching...?... On a table...? She was about to dismiss the rambunctious character in favour of fruitlessly scanning the room again when she suddenly raised her left hand to push up her glasses, revealing a white glove. Attention piqued once more, Nixon unconsciously stepped a bit closer, out of the shadows to get a better look. The ice blue design on the white background almost seemed to glow and she somehow found herself unable to look away from the strangely familiar light.

The young weapon looked up in bemusement at the ginger girl on the table. She wouldn't stop yelling and it was gradually becoming harder and harder to understand what she was saying. Frankly, from the way she pushed up her glasses to her hand gestures and the way she stood, the girl seemed like a completely condescending know-it-all.

Nixon tore her eyes away from the still-ranting girl's hand, shaking her head slightly. She was praying that this girl either: 1. Was a weapon. or 2. Already had a partner. All she knew was, she didn't want to get stuck with HER.

She emptily looked around the room again, vaguely aware that she needed to find a partner, and quickly. However, the ginger's jumbled rambling was making it really difficult for Nixon to concentrate on anything other than trying to decipher what she was saying. Of course, she wasn't interested in what the other girl had to say, but her cursed curiosity forced her to try to listen.

After the third or fourth try, Nixon lightly slapped her face and firmly thought to herself, _Okay_,_ time to stop messing around and listening to this shit, I need to find a partner..._

She perked her ears and scanned the room once more, putting all her willpower into observing everyone. Her heart sunk as she realised everyone was in a group of two or three.

Except for the one solitary girl who happened to be standing on the table behind her. Nixon slowly turned back around, dreading to finally read the information on the girl's name tag that was formerly covered by her orange hair.

**Ayano Yukimara**

Nixon closed her mint green eyes and willed the next line to say weapon...

**Meister**

The weapon thought she was going to faint. She noticed the finally-silent girl had a huge, shit-eating grin on her face. She jumped off the table and leisurely sauntered over to Nixon.

Nixon braced herself as she tried to decide if the slight and sudden motion of the girl's head was a nod, obvious once-over, or a curt bow.

"Ehe, you're the lucky weapon who got to be my partner, huh? My name is Yukimara Ayano, but please call me Yuki. Nice to meet you Nixon-chan. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~!" The ginger held out her hand, smile not leaving her face.

_Chan? Yoro... What? _"Um..." Nixon begrudgingly shook her new partner's hand, letting go as soon as was socially acceptable.

"Pfft- Are these real?" The girl reached forward to give a harsh tug on Nixon's ears the moment she released her hand.

Nixon let out a high-pitched yelp of surprise before swatting her hand away. "Yes, they're real, _Yuki_," she all but hissed out the other girl's name as she glared, realising the entire room was currently staring at them. Most of them seemed to be giving Nixon an almost apologetic look.

The meister's ever-present smile seemed to morph into a slight smirk as she pushed up her glasses. "It's almost a miracle that you weren't captured for government testing if you walked and hitch-hiked all the way here."

Nixon let out a low growl. Familiar the pattern on the girl's glove may seem, she was quite certain she never remembered meeting someone as positively annoying as she was. The fact that she seemed to be acting like she knew Nixon was seriously getting on her nerves. Out of all the meisters in the huge hall, why did she end up with the loudest and most condescending of them all?

The redhead was about to give her new partner a piece of her mind when the loud ring of a bell echoed through the air.

"Welcome, students, welcome! Thank you for taking the time to come out to the Death Weapon Meister Academy..."

Nixon instinctively turned to the source of the voice, which appeared to be the headmaster emerging from the floor. She took one last look at the orange-haired girl beside her, to find said girl with her hands resting above her head in an imitation of her fox ears. Yuki made eye contact with her and gave her biggest smile yet, causing Nixon to resolutely look forward.

_Dammit._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, there was the prologue. I apologize about the shortness, but we are typing this at like, 1:40 in the morning. Don't worry, the next chapter should be longer. Also, we are going to try to post pictures of the characters at the end of every chapter, so, we will see how that works out. Like always, Please R&amp;R and tell us what you think of the story. Have a great week guys!<strong>

_**Yaaaaaaaay, character introduction! Also, like Mei-chwan said, we're going to post pictures of the characters at the end of every chapter. What she didn't say was that it's actually a picture of one of the scenes from the chapter, and I'm drawing each picture. Though, trust me, we would both be ecstatic if someone drew fanart for us. QwQ I have a picture draw for this prologue thing, but the scanner is too loud to turn on at 2 in the morning so... Check back tomorrow and I'll have the link up, I promise. Thanks~! ((Link now up!))**_

**Prologue Picture: **** jhline. deviantart art/Gomen-ne-Watashi-Chapter-One-509612997?ga_submit_new=10%253A1422232676&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1**


End file.
